gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Matchmaker
SPIEL #1 CONTESTANT: "Hi/Hello, my name is (insert name), and I'm looking for a man/woman to (insert quip)." ANNOUNCER: "Three handsome men, three beautiful women. Romance in their hearts, and adventure on their minds. But only two will leave here together for a romantic encounter that could lead to…well, who knows? And only one man can determine which two: Television's mad, mad Matchmaker, Dave Hull!" SPIEL #2 "These six handsome singles are all eager to meet that perfect partner, they have placed their bids in the hands of one man who for twenty years on Southern California radio has used his keen instinct and rare talent to earn the title…the Matchmaker. And here he is, Dave Hull/Jimmie Walker!" Matchmaker was a short-lived syndicated dating game show where six people were "matched-up" by host Dave Hull who couldn't see them, but could only hear their answers to the questions that he asked them, all the while his back was turned. Gameplay The show began with six potential dates; three men and three women. Dave could not see any of them, nor could they see each other. Dave did not see any of the potential dates because he believed "anyone can make a match by looking at them". He did not even look at the people he eliminated, because they could possibly return on a future episode. The only contestants he ever saw were the ones he successfully matched. Round 1 To start the show off, he gave each potential date a miniature interview, asking them about their hobbies and profession. After he talked to all six, Dave eliminated one man and one woman from the show. Round 2 Dave asked the remaining four people questions about love and romance. After he talked to each one, he eliminated one more person from the show, leaving one person of one gender and two of the other. That one person became the "romantic lead", and Dave would see which of the two remaining would be the best match for them. Round 3 The two remaining saw the romantic lead's picture, and Dave asked each one a question about them (for example, "Is that what you thought they'd look like?"). Then he asked each one a final question. When the questioning was finished, he picked which one would be the best choice for the romantic lead. Bonus Round The two remaining would play a bonus round to decide where they would spend their date out of three possible choices. Before the show, each were asked to give lists of likes and dislikes in specific categories (for example, favorite sitcoms or breakfast foods). Three of those lists would be randomly selected. For the first list, three of the romantic lead's favorites would be shown. If the other person matched at least one item on the list, they continued to the second one, which had only two items. Matching at least one meant they could continue to the final list, which had just one item. The trip they won depended on how many matches were made. Just one match won the least expensive trip, two matches won the moderately-priced trip, and matching all three won the most expensive trip. Flyer Ads Matchmaker_'86_ad.jpg Mathmakers_1986.jpg Matchmaker_'88.jpg Matcmaker_1988_ad.jpg Studio CBS Television City, Los Angeles, CA Music Sheldon Allman The main from The All-New Let's Make a Deal was reused as a win cue. YouTube Links A full episode from October 15, 1987 (Girls - Anadel/Catherine/Kelli; Guys - Rick/Robert/Jason) Another full episode from 1987 (Girls - Alexia/Debra/Tally; Guys - Tom/Mark/David) *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 A full episode from 1988 (Girls - Cynthia/Donna M./Donna; Guys - Edwin/Lindell/Alvin) *Part 1 *Part 2 Category:Adult Category:Romance Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Syndicated shows Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1987 premieres Category:1988 endings